


Domino - or the one where Steve goes to a sex club and finds Bucky there too

by Slaughter_Me



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Orgy, Pining Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, but not really an orgy just something mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/pseuds/Slaughter_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't know what the hell he was doing at Domino, Natasha had suggested it and he had figured he would just go, stand off to the side for a few hours and watch for a while.  It would shut Nat up and he could get the hell out of there as soon as fucking possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domino - or the one where Steve goes to a sex club and finds Bucky there too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onyourleftbooob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleftbooob/gifts).



> A silly little drabble that I wrote for Farah today after she sent me pictures of the boys in freaking lace masks xD
> 
>  
> 
> Its trash, I'm trash. I hope you like it Farah!!

Steve didn't know what the hell he was doing at Domino, Natasha had suggested it and he had figured he would just go, stand off to the side for a few hours and watch.  It would shut Nat up and he could get the hell out of there as soon as fucking possible.  Back to Buck, back to nothing but spooning him and pressing kisses to the back of his head while he was sleeping.

  
Domino was what Steve would call a house of debauchery.  It was a place that you could go to and stay anonymous.  You could have whatever kind of sex you wanted, whatever kink floated your boat.  The thing was, Steve didnt want sex unless it was with Bucky, and Bucky was, well Bucky was complicated. 

 After Steve had fell from the helicarrier into the Potomac The Winter Soldier had fished him out, he and Sam had tracked him down and brought him home.   

It hadn't been easy for Bucky but he was starting to remember his past, little things came to him over the course of his day.  He would be making dinner and out of the blue turn I say something like "you wore newspapers in your shoes Steve".  And then just carry on cooking,  Steve was accustomed to it by now and his Bucky was returning to him slowly but surely.  Steve knew he would get him back in time.  Although he yearned for more he couldn't ask Bucky to do that, his best guy wasn't ready to be in his bed for more than sleeping and aggressive spooning, it was okay, Jesus it was more than okay.  It was like coming home.

So here Steve was wearing a stupid mask to hide his identity, like that was even possible with the way he looked now.  It was easier to shrink into the background when he was his previous self, he was imposing now, and that drew peoples eyes to him in ways he didn't want. 

 Unless those eyes where Bucks.

  
Steve started to wander through the many rooms that were in the club, not for any reason other than he was genuinely bored.   
Things piqued his interest of course, seeing that man on his hands and knees getting drilled hard and fast from behind.  Or the mass of writhing bodies glistening with sweat and come, fucking and licking into each other, the cries of pleasure.

 He wanted it all, but he wanted it with Buck.  

That was when he noticed someone was watching him. The guy in question had dark hair pushed back off his face pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, his hands were in his pockets and he was slouched against the wall,  a delicate mask of black lace across his eyes that was shaped like a butterfly.  
Steve tipped his head and started to move away, because the last thing he wanted or needed was to have to shoot some guy down because he was pining after his best friend.  

He took a glance back as he walked away, just out of curiosity and he saw the flash of metal as the guy raised his hand to his temple and swiped a few stray hairs away from his eyes, wait what?  what the hell was BUCKY, of all people doing HERE.

"Buck?" he muttered

"Jesus fucking Christ Rogers, how long did it take you to realise it was me you punk"  
"I thought I was going to have to chase you down" Bucky said softly

Steve stuttered "wha...what?" 

"Oh for fucks sake Rogers c'mere" Bucky strode the distance between them in what seemed like 1 step and pulled Steve into his arms.

Steve shook his head "I don't understand Buck, why are you here?" "oh wait fucking Natasha right? meddling little Nat, yeah she really does live up to her name doesn't she? spinning a wicked web to catch me in"

Bucky snickered "it was my idea Steve, Nat just helped me get you here"

"Why?" Steve asked him "no wait, I mean obviously I realise why but why like this?  We sleep together every night Buck, you could of spoken to me about this weeks ago, we could of been fucking weeks ago...that is what we are going to do right? "Steve smirked

"oh babydoll you have NO idea what I am going to do to you" Bucky laughed "but as for why, this seemed like fun.  And I am in need of some fun after everything that has gone down y'know?

Steve smiled "I know Buck, I know" He kissed him gently along his jaw and muttered "cmon lets get out of here"

"What, we ain't gonna stay here?" Bucky said with a grin

"get that shit eating grin off your face and lets get out of here you jerk" Steve shot at him.  
"Yessir, Captain Rogers. Sir! "Bucky snapped back standing to attention and giving Steve a salute

"Jerk" Steve muttered again  
"Punk" Bucky laughed back.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  


End file.
